vampirechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mary Beth Mayfair
Mary Beth Mayfair is one of the thirteen Mayfair witches from First Street in New Orleans. Her life is narrated in ''The Witching Hour'' novel. Description Deemed by the Talamasca to have been the most powerful witch produced by the family in the 19th Century, Mary Beth was indeed powerful. She was capable of bilocation and had no qualms about ordering Lasher to punish those who tried to cheat her. She was a magnate as much as a witch and it was through her combined efforts with Julien that the Legacy grew into the enormous fortune that it is by the time of Rowan's inheritance. Before she mated with Julien, she married Daniel McIntyre, an attorney-turned-judge at St. Mary's Cathedral in New Orleans. She was the last Legacy witch to marry before Rowan. With McIntyre, she had Carlotta in 1899 and Lionel in 1900. It was in 1901 that she had Stella with Julien (or possibly Cortland as the Talamasca seemed to believe), who would become the next witch in the Legacy in place of her sister, Carlotta. This may have been a big mistake. Appearance Mary Beth is described as a beautiful woman who habitually wore men's clothes. Biography Born to Katherine Mayfair in 1872, baptised and registered as Darcy Monahan's daughter even though she was born ten months after his death, thus making her Julien's daughter and the first child of incest in the family since Jeanne Louise and Peter produced Angelique in 1690. She is the ninth witch in the succession of witches chosen as heirs of the legacy, and, until Rowan, the Talamasca consider her to be the most powerful Mayfair witch of all time. Julien bestowed all upon Mary Beth, all she could possibly desire, balls at First Street that rivalled any private entertainment in New Orleans. The garden walks, balustrades and fountains at First Street were all designed and laid out for her 15th birthday. At 15, she was tall and in photographs she appeared stately, serious and darkly beautiful with large black eyes with very clearly defined and beautiful eyebrows. It was said she looked more like Marguerite than Katherine. In 1887, Julien took her to New York and then to Europe in 1888, staying for 1.5 years. In this time, New Orleans was informed by letters to friends and family that she had "married a Scottish Mayfair - an Old World Cousin" and given birth to a baby girl - Belle. The mysterious husband died from a fall from his tower two months before the birth of Belle. Her husband, Lord Mayfair, was fictitious, they never visited Scotland. They did spend some time in Edinburgh and visited Donnelaith and purchased the castle on the hill that Petyr van Abel described in detail - the castle had been an abandoned ruin since the late 1690's. There is no record anywhere in Scotland of any Lord or Lord's Mayfair. They returned in 1889. Mary Beth, Belle and Julien all lived together at First Street. Mary Beth loved to dance, go to parties and theatre but showed no interest in wanting another husband. Her daughter, Belle, is considered too feeble-minded to be made the legacy's designee. It is erroneously believed that Julien is Belle's father. Later Julien does father a child with Mary Beth, one who becomes the next witch, Stella. Mary Beth eventually marries Daniel McIntyre and has two children by him, Carlotta and Lionel. On September 11, 1925, she dies of cancer at age fifty-four. Powers and Abilities * Telepathy: According to testimonies collected by the Talamasca, Mary Beth seems to have been able to read other people's thoughts and nothing could have been of hiding. That was how she discovered crooks and thieves. * Spirit Communication: Mary Beth was able to see, communicate and command spirits. * Bilocation: numerous testimonies assert that Mary Beth was able to appear in multiple places at once (like her father Julien) and even teleport over long distances. Category:Female Characters Category:Mayfair Witches Category:Characters in The Witching Hour